Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a control method thereof, and a program, and particularly relates to an image processing apparatus related to processing associated with maintenance of a server, a control method thereof, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as a copier, a printer, and a multi-functional peripheral (MFP) as a combined apparatus of these are widely used in office environments, or the like,
In a case where the MFP uses a function of performing operation in cooperation with a server, for example, a FAX transfer function, the MFP transmits received FAX data to a transfer destination server (FTP server, mail server, or the like). Meanwhile, a server typically needs periodic maintenance, and planned blackouts, or the like, are performed in some cases. Therefore, using the FAX transfer function during a maintenance period of the server operating in cooperation (for example, planned blackout) might cause a transmission error, leading to a failure in FAX transfer.
To cope with this, in a case where transmission of information to a server results in an error, an image forming apparatus disclosed in JP 2010-87644 A performs processing of replacing the server with another mail server or temporarily storing transfer target information in a storage and retrying transfer of the information after recovery of the server.
In the image forming apparatus disclosed in JP 2010-87644 A, however, there is a case, in a maintenance period of a server operating in cooperation, where a portion (FTP unit, for example) that receives transferred information is operating but the other portions are still under maintenance. In this case, transfer of the information might lead to the occurrence of trouble in maintenance processing of the other portions. Moreover, the state where the other portions are in a maintenance period would lead to a failure in processing the transferred information properly in the server operating in cooperation even in a case where the information has been received by a portion that receives the transferred information. Even in that case, an image forming apparatus disclosed in JP 2010-87644 A includes a possibility of performing erroneous determination that the processing was performed normally. Furthermore, the image forming apparatus disclosed in JP 2010-87644 A transmits information to the server even during the maintenance period of the server operating in cooperation, leading to generation of unnecessary error handling.